


Тактика

by Bathilda



Series: Кадры [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драббл из цикла "Кадры".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тактика

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tactics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486) by [shinealightonme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme). 



> Название:: Тактика  
> Бета: Великий конспиратор  
> Оригинал: shinealightonme, «Tactics», разрешение на перевод получено  
> Ссылка на оригинал: http://archiveofourown.org/works/21486  
> Краткое содержание: Если использовать верную тактику, заговорит даже камень

— У него ничего не получается, — сообщила Эмили коллегам, устав наблюдать за неудачным допросом подозреваемого, который вел Хотч.

— Он по-прежнему молчит? — уточнил Морган.

— Да. Клянусь, я готова придушить этого самодовольного, помешанного на чистоте и стерильности садиста…

Ее прервала громко чихнувшая Джей Джей.

— Прошу прощения, — извинилась она, доставая бумажный носовой платок из сумки. — Жду не дождусь, когда эта простуда пройдет.

Морга посмотрел на Прентисс и поднял бровь. Прентисс кивнула ему в ответ _,_ и оба перевели взгляды на Джей Джей.

— Знаешь, Джей Джей, у меня появилась одна идея…

Джей Джей недоверчиво хмыкнула.

— Вы шутите.

Но они вовсе не шутили. Хотч с радостью уступил свое место в комнате для допросов Джей Джей, и пять минут спустя подозреваемый во всем признался.


End file.
